Conventional wheel assemblies typically include a wheel attached to a piece which in turn was pivotally attached to the frame of the cart. When the cart was deployed, the wheel assembly would be pivoted to rest against the bottom surface of the cart. These types of carts suffer from the limitation that the length of each wheel assembly (assuming each has the same length) is limited by the width of the cart. Otherwise, if the wheel assemblies are too long, they will impede each other from folding. If the width of the cart is increased to accommodate such wheel assemblies, the compactness of the cart will be reduced.
For many of these carts, the piece of the wheel assembly to which the wheel is attached consists of a single wall because the diameter of the wheels is too great to have a dual wall wheel assembly that can be pivotally attached to the frame of the cart. If the cart is carrying a heavy load, the single wall attachment piece may buckle if excessive lateral or sideways stress is placed upon the piece. Such a situation may exist if the cart tips slightly or is traveling on a slanted or uneven surface.
It would thus be desirable to provide a cart that can be adapted to have high ground clearance and compactness with wheel assemblies that will not easily buckle if the cart experiences tipping or travels on a slanted or uneven surface. It would be additionally desirable for such a cart to have a backstop for which an obtuse angle of recline can be selected and maintained and to have side rails.